darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Voting will last two weeks, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. Requests for user rights Requests for rollback Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFR archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for rollback rights. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least three months to the wiki. #They have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. Questions #Why should you be granted rollback rights? Nominations (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (). Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for adminship. # Must have an account under a screenname. # Must have been a contributor for at least three months. # Must be above 13 years old. # Must have significant article contributions. # Must have a sense of humor. # Must have shown that you are capable of relating maturely with other users. # Must not have been subject to any significant administrative reprimand. # Must have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is strongly encouraged. Very strongly encouraged. So strongly encouraged, in fact, that it's damn nearly a bribe. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations (4/0/0) VOTING ENDS: 10 August 2009 Quite a presence, Jack has made quite a name for himself not only on Darthipedia, but throughout Wikia. A steadfast and loyal friend of the Darth, his experience with sysop tools on other wikis would be an invaluable asset. Besides, he's good for a rar when you need one. :o)--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Support #Obviously.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #She/he is just the steady gender-confused admin we need. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 21:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #ashley :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 21:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #Ragnarök!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #Per everyone else, he's good contributor and has a lot of experience. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #— 'SG ' 'neededProxy vote via telepathy #Though I should be rejecting this adminship because of my bitchy nature as the only woman admin on the darth, Jack kicks way to much ass for me to do it in good faith. Jack, the darth needs you. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Optional cantidate Q&A Comments *Accepted via IRC.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Requests for bureaucratship Rules: *You may nominate a Darthipedia administrator (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFB archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for bureaucratship. #Must have been an administrator for a good long time. #Must have demonstrated the willingness and ability to represent the community in the way that people expect bureaucrats to. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. (Separate from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is basically required. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users (see below). While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFB. Questions Here are some general bureaucratship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (). Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments